


when I trust you we can do it with the lights on

by girlsonthetv



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied past lucisev, Moaning the wrong name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa and Camilla love each other very much. But there are still some things that Severa hasn't told her, and secrets have ways of coming back to bite you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I trust you we can do it with the lights on

**Author's Note:**

> For today's prompt, "secret". In other news I can't finish a fic unless Severa is angsting in it

Severa knocked on the door briskly before she could lose her nerve, her heart skipping a beat when she heard the telltale rustle of her liege standing up slowly from her royal bed with sheets like flower petals in their softness and coming to answer her caller. The door flew open only a minute, two at most, after Severa had knocked. Her breath hitched slightly when she saw Camilla in front of her in naught but a sheer, gauzy nightgown that anyone could see her underclothes through. 

“Hello, Selena.” Camilla smiled, and her smile was beautiful the way precious jewels were beautiful. Severa looked behind Camilla at the lavender curtains in her room to avoid looking at her and her nightgown that made her cheeks redden too much for comfort while she was still in the middle of the hallway.

“Good evening, Lady Camilla.” Severa bowed respectfully and darted past Camilla into her room the minute she rose. “With all due respect, my lady, what would you have done if it wasn’t me at the door?” 

Camilla chuckled, a sound that never failed to send a thrill through her. “My brothers are big boys, I’m sure they could handle it. The only other people awake at this hour are the two of us.” She bent down and kissed Severa, tender but insistent. 

“Still, that’s an awfully revealing nightgown for a princess of Nohr.” Severa said as she pulled away and took her seat at the little table in Camilla’s room, diagonal from the enormous bed, where a tea service had been laid out.

Camilla crossed the room in a few strides and sat across from her. “Only the best for you, darling. And please, no need for ‘Lady’ when we’re alone.” She poured them both tea, adding four sugars to Severa’s, the way she liked it. She could never stomach the bitterness of tea with no sugar or cream.

Severa couldn’t hide her blush anymore, felt her pulse quicken. “Camilla…” She still wasn’t used to this odd relationship they had, coming to Camilla’s room late at night, drinking tea and talking as equals, kissing and being intimate. It was romantic but also detached, in a way, and Severa liked it and didn’t. She wasn’t used to doing something without investing all her available emotion, but it also felt good to have Camilla all to herself for a few hours. Few things made her happier than when her favorite person was just as devoted to her as she was to them.

“Much better.” Camilla smiled widely but faltered when she saw Severa staring into her teacup, not drinking, lost in thought. “Are you feeling alright tonight, my love? You know you can tell me anything.”

“Nothing, Camilla. I’m fine.” The edge in her voice, familiar to all who knew her, had returned just a little, and Severa hoped Camilla would get the hint. Severa hoped she could go the rest of her life without Camilla ever finding out how much she kept from her.

Camilla raised one eyebrow, but let the conversation end. They sat there for a while, sipping their tea, talking about nothing. Camilla would occasionally lean in for a kiss, and Severa would reciprocate, their lips pressing together for seconds before pulling apart. Severa’s lips were always warm, from tea (a blend from Cheve, according to Camilla) or Camilla’s perfect lips, and she felt content for once as they babbled on about Marzia, Camilla’s wyvern, and the new sword technique Severa was working to master, and how well Elise was coming along in her stave training.

Camilla’s eyes sparkled as she traced Severa’s collar with one finger. “Did you get new underclothes, Selena?”

Severa reddened. “Even if I did, how would you know?!”

“Your clothes settle differently.” Camilla winked. “I trained to be an assassin before I met Marzia, Selena. So, did you?” Camilla leaned in close enough to whisper in Severa’s ear, for a lock of her lavender hair to fall from behind her ear and brush against Severa’s rose-pink cheek. “Would you allow me to see? I’m sure it looks lovely.”

Her blush having spread to her ears, Severa slowly rose to her feet and tugged off her gloves, her boots, her leggings, her skirt, her vest, dropping them all on the floor, before finally pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it down with the rest. She crossed her arms over her midsection, unable to meet Camilla’s eyes even though she had seen her like this before. “What do you think?” The question came out snappily and she kept talking. “Say something.”

She had found the black, lacy bra and matching underwear at a boutique known for selling such things, and after half an hour of red-faced browsing she had exited the shop quite a few gold pieces lighter. She would have bought stockings and garters as well, but they would have been harder to wear under her regular clothes. Severa didn’t regret a thing when she finally worked up the courage to meet Camilla’s eyes, cloudy with something only she had the privilege to see in the always-composed princess. Pride swelled in Severa’s chest next to her heart, beating ever-quicker.

“I was right.” Camilla said softly. “You do look beautiful.” She got up and walked quickly, and in a flash Severa was in Camilla’s arms and they were kissing warm and spicy-sweet, cinnamon tea lingering on their breath. “You’re stunning, Selena.”

Selena smiled for real, giddy and wanting more of Camilla’s touch, kissing her again and mumbling how much she loved her as Camilla lifted her up and placed her gently on the bed, removing her nightgown in one fluid motion. Camilla was blushing now, too, though she looked like a sunset in pinks and reds while Severa just looked blotchy whenever she blushed.

Camilla gently unhooked Severa’s bra and motioned for her to lie back, Severa obeying without complaint, their routine being familiar to her. Camilla dropped the undergarment with the rest of Severa’s clothes and lay down next to her, and set about kissing and rubbing and squeezing Severa’s breasts and the multitude of other sensitive places. She took her time teasing the younger girl, biting her neck at one point and rubbing her nipple between her fingers another, giggling whenever she heard Severa whine or moan. They shifted a bit so Severa could be propped up on the silken pillows, and for a while there was nothing for either of them to worry about.

Until Camilla tenderly, lovingly nibbled Severa’s inner thigh and she moaned “Yes, Luci…gods…”

Camilla stopped and raised her head to look at Severa, still hazy from arousal but her eyes widening in panic. “Selena.” Camilla said, smiling gently, her voice deadly quiet. “What was that?”

Severa’s mouth worked frantically as she tried to form the right words, before settling with, “It’s not what you think, Camilla…” 

Camilla laughed. It was not playful or loving. “Who is Luci, I wonder? Do I know her?” She propped herself up on her elbows and waited for Severa to explain.

Severa shook her head frantically. “No, no, you don’t know her. You could never know her, never ever.” 

The carefully contained rage on Camilla’s face gave way to concern. “Why is that? Who is Luci?”

Severa blinked rapidly. “Her name – her name is Lucina. Luci is a – a nickname I had for her. I need to tell you something.” Severa took a deep breath. “I've been keeping a lot of things from you.” 

Camilla still looked hurt, but far less so than when she thought Severa had been cheating. “Go on.”

“Well, first, Selena isn’t my real name. It's Severa. And I’m from Ylisse, not Nohr. Lucina was…the princess of Ylisse, and we were in love. She was my first love, actually.” Severa blinked hard some more. Camilla sat across from her, sympathy replacing hurt in her gaze.

Severa went on. “We went on a time travel mission to save our parents and – it was weird, but she left after, and she broke up with me because she said it was best, she wouldn’t be able to see me again.” A sob fell from her chapped lips. “So don’t worry, I’m not cheating on you. I just can't let go of the past.”

Camilla gently wiped away the tears that dripped from Severa’s eyes, which looked much more tired than Camilla had ever seen them. Severa couldn’t have been more than twenty. Camilla began to cry.

“Oh, Severa. I’m so sorry.” Camilla wrapped Severa in a hug as she began to cry harder, angry at herself and Camilla and stupid Lucina for being so noble all the damn time, forever the bigger person while Severa was perpetually held back by all the ugly parts of her heart.

They stayed like that for a while, Camilla holding Severa close to her as she cried for all the world like Lucina had just left her all over again. She murmured soothing words in her ear, stroked her hair until Severa’s sobs began to burn themselves out. Then she began to laugh softly.

Severa’s head snapped up. “Why are you laughing?!” She asked angrily.

“I’m not amused by your pain, if that’s what you thought, my love.” Camilla’s eyes twinkled. “It’s just that…you seem to have a type.” 

Severa’s eyes narrowed. “What’s that?”

“Women in positions of power, who could destroy you if they felt like it.” Camilla’s eyes were sharp as the flint of an arrowhead when she looked at Severa, and a thrill immediately went down between Severa’s legs. 

“I believe I left you hanging, Severa.” Camilla murmured. “I’m so sorry.” She began to lazily trace Severa’s entrance with one finger, watching her tremble with a smile. “I know you miss her, Severa. But I want you to be happy now.”

“Ah – Camilla…” Severa mumbled. “That’s nice…”

“I love you so much, Severa.” Camilla said solemnly. “I will never be exactly like Lucina. But I think she would be happy to know that you have found another in me. Lay back and enjoy yourself, my dear.” Camilla smiled and pushed Severa’s long hair out of her face, kissing her gently on the cheek.

Severa sighed. "I love you too, Camilla. Please, please don't stop."

She took Camilla’s hand in hers and guided it up her bare thigh, Camilla’s other arm still wrapped around her.


End file.
